


Movement 8: Film

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Series: Fiction Drabbles I Write During English Class [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse





	Movement 8: Film

Dirk smiled at his baby brother. "Have a good time at John's?"

Dave nodded, "Yeah! Mr. Egbert made us a cake. He even let us ice it!" He pretended to frost an invisible cake and Dirk's grin grew wider, "So I don't suppose you'll want to go to bed anytime soon, huh?" 

Dave shrugged. Dirk responded with "How 'bout a movie?"

The younger Strider stopped with his imaginary cake and looked at Dirk, who had already walked off to find Dave's favourite film. "I'll take that as a yes?" Dave giggled and sat on the futon, anxiously watching his brother as he was just coming down from his sugar high. After Dirk had popped the CD into the player and got is playing, he sat next to Dave. Dave instantly curled into his side. 

"Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think John could come over tomorrow?"

Dirk sighed, not wanting to ruin Dave's good mood. Tomorrow was Sunday, a school night. "I'll think about it." Dave nodded again and focused his attention on the screen. 

The elder Strider didn't, however, he let his mind take its own path of thought.

Dave. Dave was getting older. His eight-year-old brother would isolate himself. They would get into arguments. Dave would shut him out. Dirk knew that as he did the same to their mother before he moved out and took custody over Dave. 

How long would it be until Dave developed? Until Dave wanted to move out? Until Dave didn't need him anymore?

The thought broke Dirk's heart. He loved Dave - to see his baby brother wanting to leave him was devastating. Leave him to face the real world.

Dirk felt Dave's body relax against his side, followed by deep, steady breathing. Dave had fallen asleep. 

Right. He wasn't even a decade old yet. Dirk still had him.

He let the movie play on despite that Dave was out like a light.


End file.
